Lady Lover
by Cyn-Gez
Summary: YumiKuri - Pre/WW2 - AU - Ymir/Historia Reiss Ymir blacks out at the local tavern and the girl behind the counter offers her a place to rest for the night. (Shit summary is shit ;-;) Rated M for possible death or future lemons.


Lady Lover

The sounds of glasses clink and the chatter of countless men could be heard before Ymir even entered the local Tavern. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, immediately the smell of booze and meat fill her head. The door closed behind her with an audible slam alerting everyone in the place of her presence. Almost immediately all the men in the room had their eyes focused on her and the room fell silent.

"Oi, isn't that the _Lady Lover_ that came into town a few days ago?" Asked a man seated at the counter

"Heh, yea that's her alright." Another man from across the room chimed in.

 _Lady lover_ , one of the many things Ymir had been called ever since the locals found out about her choice of partner. She didn't care much about the insults; she had grown used to them. Ignoring the men's stares and whispers she took a seat at the counter and looked toward the girl running the place.

"A beer if you don't mind."

The girl behind the counter nodded and quickly rushed to fulfill the request. "H-Here you go." She said as she placed glass foaming with beer in front of Ymir.

Ymir smiled at the girl. "Thank you." She picked up the glass and took a swig. The silence in the room hadn't faded and Ymir could feel all the men's stares burning into her. "Am I that interesting that you guys have to stare at me?" She said as she turned to face the room.

The men remained quiet but averted their eyes.

Ymir sighed "Whatever, do as you please not like I care anyways." She turned back around and picked up her glass and chugged the rest of the drink. "Ah, that hit the spot. Hey miss another round please." She said putting down her glass.

The girl did the same as before, nodding and then quickly filling the glass before placing it in front of Ymir. "P-Please enjoy."

Ymir stared at the girl with curious eyes. "Hey…"

The girl tensed up "Y-Yes?"

"Why the hell they got some shaky little girl working the bar counter? Doesn't seem like something some like you would normally do."

"U-Um… W-Well you see…" The girl's eyes darted around the room trying to think of a way to answer Ymir.

"Or…" Ymir stood up and looked down at the girl. "Are you scared of me?"

The girl's face grew flush and her words staggered "I… You… Um…"

Ymir smirked and sat back "I'm just screwing with you, no need to get all worked up I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl stared at Ymir and nodded. "O-Ok…" She mustered before heading to another customer.

Ymir sighed 'Girl's either deathly afraid of me or madly in love with me. Otherwise she wouldn't be acting like that. Oh well, not like I could make any sort of move in this place.' Ymir thought to herself as she downed another glass of beer.

"M-Miss, please you've gotta wake up. Miss please…"

Ymir groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my head… Where am I." She looked around, the tavern was now empty and the windows were dark.

"A-Are you awake now?" Said a sweet voice.

"Hmm, yea… who are you?" She looked at the figure in front of her, her vision a still a bit groggy. After a moment her sight cleared and she saw the girl in front of her.

The girl stared at Ymir. "I-It's me, the girl that works the counter."

Ymir sat up and yawned. "Ah, what happened to me?"

"You drank too much and passed out." The girl replied

Ymir chuckled "Makes sense, I can never hold my alcohol very well."

The girl sighed "Miss, you really need to go it's getting late and the owner will be mad if he finds you here."

Ymir smirked and looked at the girl. "What happened to you, earlier you couldn't stand even look at me without going weak in the knees. What changed whilst I was asleep?"

The girl blushed "N-Nothing changed, never mind that you need to leave."

Ymir grinned. "Fine fine, Ill go I got my answer anyways." She stood up to leave and as she began to walk out a wretched pain grew in her stomach. "Hnnnh, oh god that came a lot sooner than I expected." Her face became pale and she could feel her stomach about to reject all the alcohol she had consumed earlier.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked after seeing Ymir's face grow pale.

"Y-Yea it's nothing I'm finnnnnh!" Ymir gagged trying to hold back.

The girl quickly ran behind the counter and grabbed a bucket and brought it to Ymir. "Here, use this."

Ymir quickly grabbed the bucket and leaned over it. "Thank yoooohhhhnnnnn!"

After a few minutes Ymir pushed the bucket away, the smell almost unbearable. "Sorry, Ill clean that later." Ymir joked

The girl sat next to Ymir and sighed. "Are you okay now? Can you walk?"

Ymir tried to stand and stumbled forward. "Y-Yea more or less." She began to leave but tripped and fell back to the floor.

Ba-THUD

"Oww…" Ymir rolled onto her back. She breathed heavily and was drenched in sweat. "Ok, I take it back… I am definitely not ok… That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

The girl stared at Ymir silently for a moment. She sighed and moved to Ymir. "There's a spare bed you can use BUT only for tonight. The owner would kill me if he knew I was letting someone stay here."

Ymir looked at the girl and smiled. "Thanks… um… I never actually got your name."

The girl smiled and looked back at Ymir. "Historia, and you are?"

"Ymir, it's a pleasure to meet you Historia." She said with a grin

Historia giggled. "The pleasures all mine, Ymir."

AN: First story I'm writing that isn't going to be a one shot. Please give me your criticism and advice and thank you for reading. :D


End file.
